


Find Me

by breadcat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Reunions, sleep paralasis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadcat/pseuds/breadcat
Summary: If it were possible for something with no face to emote you were absolutely positive this one just did.





	1. home

There's familiarity in his touch, a sweet warning tingle of 'remember when' in the way his arms curl around your shoulders. The same cultural shyness, crossing boarders for you to be more on your level of pda. The firmness of his hold, the protective squeeze that kept you content in your place, safe wrapped up in him and his constant hints of tonkotsu and incense. Not entirely unappealing but odd the first time you had buried your face into his chest.

But now all you could smell was an electric charge, crisp like cold water and tinted around the edges with the same incense you knew to follow him around. No longer the little splatters of ramen broth or hastily sprayed cologne. Just warm metal and circuits with just touch of home.

You still hadn't fully realized that this sleek plated figure hugging you was the very same little Japanese boy you had fallen utterly head over heels for back in your early adult years. Boy you remind yourself as you broke free from warm strong arms to look at him. All that stared back was polished metal and green glow, but in the pit of your stomach you had a feeling the face behind the glowing strip and metal curves was grinning ear to ear.

If there even was a face.

"Genji?" You ventured, hesitant to even speak that name to someone who could be a complete stranger for all you knew. How many times had you mistaken a punk with dyed hair for your sweetheart? If only it was a double edged sword. But you felt you cared far more, as he often ran off elsewhere. No matter how many times he assured you that he only truly wanted to be with you, you never let it get serious. You never let that boy, the one with a different girl on his arm each time you saw him around in passing, so much as kiss you. You loved him, yes, but you never once trusted him. Not fully.

If it were possible for something with no face to emote you were absolutely positive this one just did. His body language spoke volumes, and he yanked you clean off your feet and into another hug, sending your coffee cup to its doom to splatter on the concrete below your feet.

"You actually recognize me!" His voice is the same, tilted with the robotics that surrounded him but you would know that accent anywhere. You're only convinced further as he goes off in a small tangent in Japanese, excitedly rambling and hugging you tighter. It isn't until he squeezed you hard enough that you squeak in pain that he comes to a sudden stop. It's almost like someone took his batteries right out.

He sets you down and you take a good deep breath as he apologizes. You're still dazed and confused as he goes on for awhile before he realizes you're clearly struggling to catch up and process all this. He slows, takes your hand between both of his and the soft tone of his voice nearly brings tears to your eyes.

"Let me show you."


	2. is where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback!! Glad to know you guys want some more. So have some derp and feels. Balancing fluff with feels because the back from the dead trope is ripe for both. More to come~
> 
> Also, please ignore any errors i miss in my editing. Thanks!!

He brought you out to a part of town you hadn't set foot into in years. Not since you found out. Not since the world itself crumbled beneath your feet and you feel into a never ending dark out that gnawed at you from all ends. It has crept it's way up your legs and arms, devouring bits of you as it went. Even after you managed to stop crying at the drop of a hat, your arms and legs felt heavy and nothing in life brought you any solace.

You never had it in you to come back here. To come back to the memories, the sights the smells... Him. Coming here without him felt wrong. You felt like you were floating as this sleek, dangerous weapon like boy before you pulled you along. Retracing old steps until you both stood in the traditional building. The incense grew stronger.

You felt your throat tighten hard, it burned, it choked away your voice. He hadn't turned to look at you yet, but you heard some sort of muffled click and slide so you waited. Waited while you felt the sharp prick of hot tears forming. Being here hurt. Seeing him hurt. The last few years came crashing down around you and you were sure you'd crumbled into the wind if he let go of your hand. Time slowed, so far down you could almost feel the seconds tick by with your heartbeat. 

And then he turned his head.

Time completely seemed to freeze over, your vision going white or maybe it was just the tears but you lost sight of him. You felt the world tilt from under your feet but you never crashed down against it. Instead you were caught in those metal encased limbs, shaking with the raw emotion that bubbled out of you like a volcano.

He held you while you lost your mind to flashbacks and memories. Fingers in your hair while you went through all the stages of grief all in one moment, not even flinching when you found the strength to hit him square in his metal chest. Your hand throbbed painfully but went ignored against the labored breathing and stinging hot tears.

It was a small eternity before you were calm enough that the flow had stopped, your breathing evening out but still stuttering every so often. And there he stood, calmly waiting for you to look at him again. Once your sore eyes lifted to his face again, he gave you an awkward, sideways smile that was painted in about four layers of sadness.

"Is it that bad?" He asked you, sheepish but joking. He knew what his face looked like.

You just shook your head. You didn't care how he looked. The fact that he was there at all had thrown you into hysterics. You had never even entertained the thought of him being alive, let alone coming to find you.

"No." Your voice was raw, your throat still tight and burning. "I just... " never thought I'd see you again.

Unspoken, but well communicated by the way you hiccuped and reached to wipe your face. He knew what you wanted to say but didn't push you to force the words out.

He hugged you again and you collapsed into him, exhausted in more ways that one. Years of bottled up pain had just flown right out of you and now you were just... Tired.

"I'm so sorry, [y/n]. I meant to come sooner."

There was a tiny flicker of anger at his words but it was gone in the blink of your eyes like water poured on hot ashes. You didn't have it in you to be mad. Or... Anything right now. So you just nodded. He didn't seem pleased with that response, reaching out to take your face in his hands long enough to get you to look straight at him.

"It's... Complicated. But I really did want to find you sooner."

"What about Hanzo?"

You knew the second that left your mouth it was a mistake. A million different emotions ran over his face, through his eyes like a wild pack of dogs on a hunt. Then everything fell into a small sad smile. 

"I went to him first."

And that part of you that was always curious wanted to ask, wanting to know what happened and why one day after five calls to his cell phone his brother answers and snaps off at you to stop calling, that Genji was dead and you were doing him no respect by calling him.

You had only been worried. He had been supposed to meet you that morning. And him being late was one thing but not responding to texts or anything had set a sour taste in your mouth. And Hanzo's words had been like icicles in your veins.

Genji's hands carded through your hair and you were pleasantly surprised that none of the strands got caught in the folds and edges of the plating around his fingers. Curious, you grabbed his hands, entirely derailed from wanting to know why someone who was declared dead was standing before you. He let you examine his hands, turning them over and over and following seams. He was so at peace with this, relaxed in your hands like his belonged there and it gave you butterflies like when you were younger.

Like how your heart had nearly stopped the first time you had made him smile wide. And when you made him double over laughing. That had really upset the girl trying to flirt with him. One small victory against the armies of women trying to throw themselves at his feet. He ended up ditching her later that day and texting you about it. In fact, you were sure you still had the text log archived in your phone.

The moment didn't last, however, and he pulled his hands from yours, his head turned like he was listening to something. His expression was serious, something you hadn't recalled ever seeing on his face before. A few moments passed and he looked at you again, regret tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"[y/n], I have to go now. But I'll come back. Wait for me, yeah?" His face plate snapped back down into place, and he gave you a nod of a bow before he was gone. Just like that.

Your heart ached, but only for one long minute.

Resuming your walk home, now with an added fifteen minutes, left you more or less entirely dazed. He was real. He was there.

You putted around your apartment on autopilot.

He was alive.


	3. you make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter because it's a little filler but i had no good place to cut it off so it just grew. Plot coming soon i swear. also the monster referred to repeatedly is a manifestation of depression. or is it.

Almost a week had passed since you had literally stumbled into Genji on the sidewalk on your walk home from work. Literally meaning, you were nose first in your phone and hadn't seen him at all, not like you did with other people walking past you occasionally. Your peripheral vision had utterly failed you and your face and phone ran right into metal plating. For two days your nose hurt, but at least it hadn't bruised.

You had been enjoying your day off, lounging around in your apartment and almost religiously checking your phone. Nothing new, of course. For some reason you had the gut feeling that he would text you again. It's not like you changed your number since high school anyway. You carried it over, new phone to new phone. Some part of you had wanted to hold on tightly to those 10 digits just in case. you never had hope that you knew of, but somewhere deep down in there... 

"Yo."

You were so sure that your heart had stopped that you didn't even realize you had screamed, or rather were screaming until a hand clamped down over your mouth.

"[y/n]!! It's just me!"

Wide eyed, you spun around so fast it felt like you were going to snap your spine in half.

"How did you get in my apartment!?"

Fully armor and face mask was that pain in the ass you knew, having the magical power to look entirely ashamed of himself but amused at the same time and you couldn't even see his face. That was frustrating and endearing at the same time and it kinda pissed you off a little.

"Well..." he started, and you waited, giving him the best stink eye you could muster given that your heart rate was about as fast as a humming bird's.

"...Your window was open." his hand went behind his neck, like some sort of anime cliche and you sort of wanted to swat at him. He was still acting like he did as a teenager and it was all too... normal. nothing had been normal since his 'death' so why should he get to waltz right in and act like he had just stood you up for a day. Instead of years on top of years of endless wondering and aching.

Your eyes snapped to the window you figured he meant, the one in the small living room and dining room like combo you had going on. The apartment was small and you did what you could with the space, if that meant putting a small 'table for 2' dining table not more than about seven feet from your little loveseat then so be it. At least you had furniture of your own. You knew people who sat with boxes to eat dinner.

It was open, so you really couldn't fault him for that but..

"How did you know where I live? And couldn't you have used the door like a normal person?" You scolded, tut-tutting at him like a mother should. But someone had to ground him when he wasn't around his brother. And since you were less concerned with what was in his pants and focused on him as a whole, it left you with the confidence to stand up to him. To call him out and tell him when he was acting like a moron. Or a child. Or.. .anything.

He was clearly thinking his answer over very carefully, you watched his fingers twitch and he was trying hard not to give himself away with a tic. he knew damn well he couldn't lie to you. You'd see through it in an instant, even all these years later. You may not have been able to see his eyes, but he was a terrible liar in general.

"I.. searched. Public records." Sort of anyway. It wasn't exactly a lie, but you weren't going to let it slide entirely. Just for now.

"You still could have knocked." was the best reprimand you could form now that you were calming down. 

"I know." you heard the smile. Cocky bastard. 

So much for the quietness of a day off, now that you had to play hostess to your surprise guest (not that it was that awful of a thing, but his timing really could have been better). a few beats of silence passed, you thinking of whether or not to offer him a drink? and he just waited patiently for you to come to terms with your thoughts. Or maybe he was playing video games on his helmet thing. If that was even possible. It certainly seemed like a thing the Genji you knew would do. 

That stopped your thought process like an oncoming train hitting a car on the tracks. DId you even know him anymore? How the hell were you even supposed to approach that with him? It wasn't likely that he hadn't changed at least a little bit, after all you hadn't escaped the last few years without some scars yourself. But there really was no telling if his scarring was just superficial. Though judging by the mention of Hanzo the other day, you were sure something had happened. It seemed off limits to ask.

"You know," he started, leaning close to you and putting his hand up to the side of where his mouth would be like he was hiding it while he spoke. "This is the part where you ask me if I need anything and we watch tv." he teased, snapping you right away from the darker turn your brain was taking on you. Thanks brain. Glad to see you're still doing that. Not.

You fixed him with a glare, but it was awfully fake. "Only if you take that off." was your ultimatum, pointing to the faceplate. You knew it came off or slid away into a groove or something. There was a face under there and if he was going to impose on you like this, then he could show it.

For a moment it seemed like you had upset him, like he wasn't going to abide by your one condition even though to you it seemed fair. It wasn't like he hadn't shown you his face and the scars around the edges of his skin where it met with what you guessed was something like cybernetic skin graphing. THe last week you had really thought a lot about it, and the internet hadn't provided any new information you didn't already know about or found before so this technique or style or medical advancement was a mystery to you. He put the worry to rest after a long drawn out pause, and that click slide you heard the other day was really loud in your small apartment.

The difference in texture and color was a bit more obvious in the light of your apartment than it had been in the almost bright white of daylight. Not that it wasn't midday as it was, but your curtains certainly tinted the room with a different shade making him seem a little more saturated. You had to swallow back against the urge to touch. You were close once... but now he was just a familiar stranger that had basically broken into your apartment. Yeah not weird at all.

It wasn't long before he gave you a teasing smirk, the darker color of the not-skin making him look like he was wearing a really odd suit up his neck (you could see the color peak from beneath some of the armor) and up under his jaw. you couldn't see too much past that, the rest of the helmet obscuring it. Did it even come off like the face mask?

You were staring.

He was going to tease you. You saw it coming a mile away and turned to abandon him to the living room so you could be a good hostess. You still had no idea if he could even still eat and drink but at this point you had to walk away for a second.

Your fridge was probably embarrassingly empty compared to some, a few tubs of left overs you still had left that were good for a few days still. A refillable bottle of water that you kept chilled before leaving for work with it. Some vending machine drinks you picked up from the too bright machine near the corner by your apartment. You kept telling yourself you'd drink them. But they get put in your fridge and you forgot about them. unopened they were still fine, so you grabbed two and went back to him.

If you hadn't seen him make himself utterly at home in your place before (granted it wasn't this apartment back then) you would have been a little shocked to see him sprawled out on your loveseat, flipping through a magazine without actually reading anything. 

"I was gone like two seconds and you think you live here?"

His head tipped back over the arm of the loveseat. "Is that an invitation?"

Beet red became your skin tone in record time, "Wh-- no. I barely have room for myself and you'd be a leech." you offered one of the drinks to him, swatting at his legs to make him move so you could sit. This was very very much just like an average day after school. Nice, but eerie. And worrisome since you didn't know how long exactly you had before he'd have to leave you again and go be all mysterious like... like well, a ninja or something. you knew his family was oddly traditional for the modern age. Maybe he was something like that.

"I would be no such thing."

"Says the one who bummed lunches off of everyone else."

"I forgot!"

"Not my problem. You're an adult, you can get your own apartment."

He was very suddenly very very close and you did what ever you could to not give him the inch so he could take the mile. But it was so very hard and you weren't exactly a kid anymore.

"What if I'd like to live with you though?"

Don't give in.

After successfully dodging his old efforts to hit on you, just like old times which felt both and equal parts good and bad, and he had dropped the comment like it had never happened... and that was basically how you both ended up crunched on the loveseat playing a console port of a game you used to try and beat him at, back at the arcade.

The only difference was now you were a lot better, having spent a lot of time playing the game for sentimental's sake.

Genji gave a defeated groan, sinking from the cushion like you had actually knocked him out and not just his character. "Since when did you get this good?" he actually sounded put out, pouting like a little puppy.

"Since you decided to disappear off the face of the earth for a few years."

The tone and energy shifted in the room so dramatically you could feel it prick across your skin like the pins and needles feeling when your foot went numb. You suddenly wanted to look at him and not look at him at the same time. He was looking at you, and you weren't sure if you wanted to see what expression he was giving you. The silence felt like it was going to strangle you, but you couldn't think of anything to say and he wasn't uttering so much as a peep. Wrong thing to say? Wrong tone? Right words wrong time?

It must have been a good five minutes before either of you moved, much less made a sound. He picked himself up, onto his knees so he was near your legs but not quite touching you. 

"I'm sorry."

If it hadn't of been for the lapse in the title music on the screen you could have shrugged that off. but you heard it clear as day and it stuck you to the loveseat like your back had been painted with superglue before you sat down. It comforted the dark part of you that lurked under the surface, that thing you had to fight back on a daily basis ever since he left you alone. His annoying cocky attitude, his smile and his laugh, even his little posse of fangirls... you had mourned the loss. And in your sadness this thing crept up inside of you and made itself a home where your peace of mind and happiness used to live. It often won the daily battles. 

On the other hand it felt wrong that he was apologizing to you, when you had gone and ruined the good mood. At least that's what you thought.

"No, Genji... it's my fault. I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sorry for not being here."

The sharp pinch of tears was behind your eyes but you held back. The shriveled up, hurt part of you had waited for him by a thread. And realistically you knew damn well what that meant but never had the guts to speak it out loud. You doubted you ever would.

"It's... okay." you managed, still refusing to look at him while you felt his eyes boring right into you.

"It's not." He grabbed your hand, and you looked at that at least but no higher. "I missed you."

The soft notes of his voice made it feel like time stopped again. It made your heart rate increase to a point whee you felt light headed. Too many things went through your mind at once, and it actually made you feel too anxious. It was involuntary, but you ripped your hand away from his grip and stood up, stepping around him. Being close to him felt like standing next to a bonfire on a summer night. You weren't sure if that was your old feelings or the thing inside of you making it feel... dangerous.

"How about ordering some pizza?" was the first thing that came out, and you were reaching for your phone before he even answered you. The voice of your grief born monster in your head was whittling away at you again, deflating your positive 'what ifs'. Despite what seemed like a fear response you knew damn well, new body or not, Genji was about as likely to harm you as a wet paper bag. you feelings just bubbled up too high too fast and made you panic. You didn't even realize he was looking at you, half amused half worried.

Things had changed.

"Sure." he finally answered, flopping against the couch on the floor. 

That actually grounded you a bit and you realized you had never asked...

"Do you... still eat?" looking to him for a response, though you had already started to dial the number you had memorized.

He gave a shrug, one shoulder lifting and falling. "Sometimes." He grinned at your flat look. "Okay okay. I do. I still have a stomach." he patted the plating where said organ would be, and there it was again. That little tingling thought of: how much of the original Genji you knew was left? "[y/n], if you only ask I'll tell you what happened."

Mind reader!

"I'm not going to pry into your personal life." was all that you could add before the call went through, and you had to talk to the person on the other line instead.

Roughly twenty minutes later you sat before each other at your small table with the pizza between you two. And another fifteen left the box mostly empty while you both changed the subject and instead spoke about old stories, laughing between slices and retrieving more drinks when the previous ones ran empty. It felt good and you knew you didn't want him to leave. It had been so long since you had laughed that hard.

Your fingers tapped along the side of your drink, and you looked down at the grease spots decorating where the pizza had been. There was a soreness in your stomach and sides from the laughter and it was warm and welcoming compared to the cold muscle aches the monster gave you. 

"Genji..." Don't go. I don't want to be alone.

"Mm?"

"I..." the words stuck, like you ate something sugary sticky and your throat stopped working. He just gave you a questioning head tilt, trying to meet your eyes.

Swallowing hard, against the niggling fear in the back of your mind and the darkness that was trying to win over. That mental creature wanted to win and you didn't want to let it in his presence. Didn't want to let him see you fall into the almost ritual sadness thanks to the pain. But the part of you that cared about him wanted to share this. 

"Can you stay?"

"Ofc--" he cut himself off, looking spaced out for a second before his head turned like it had before. He glanced back at you before whispering something. Even this close you hadn't caught it. This happened a few more times, and he actually looked a bit annoyed by the end of the episode.

"I want to." he sighed, defeated. "But I have to go soon."

"Where?" blurted itself out before you could even stop it. He grinned that kind of grin he had when he was going to tell you something you wouldn't believe. 

"I'm part of Overwatch now." He said, similar to a comment on the weather even though he was cheshire'd from nearly ear to ear.

You just nodded, as if you had expected that, like it was such a plain answer. And then it sunk in.

"Wait...WHAT?!"


	4. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it comes

The fact that he fell into a heap of laughter at your response made you pretty sure he was joking with you. There was no way he was part of some illegal operation... Right?

"[y/n]!! You should see your face!!"

I know what my face looks like thanks. You slowly morph into a glare. He was still laughing and you didn't find this joke funny. Especially when you had opened up a tiny bit, swallowing what felt like sticky rocks just to be able to ask him to stay

He said no, more or less, and then started laughing at you. The thing in your head was going to feed well off of this.

"If you have to go, you might as well leave." It probably came out harsher than you really intended but it made his laughter stop immediately like his voice was cut off and choked. You actually saw the almost hurt-panic like look that flickered through his eyes for the briefest of seconds.

He was faster than you thought, standing and grabbing your arms before you did more than scoot your chair back.

"I'm sorry. I was not kidding. Please don't be mad." He actually sounded worried and that there water on the angry fire in your chest. " Just... Your reaction... I'm sorry. "

The fact that you left his hands where they were, clamped on your arms tight enough you were sure you would bruise and pretty sure he had no idea he was holding you that hard, spoke enough. You weren't mad enough to drive him off, but not calm enough to forgive him verbally.

"Can I tell you? Everything?"

You stared at the pizza box, long and hard like you wanted to set it on fire to help vent the heat in your veins. It was slowly fizzing out into embarrassment and hurt than anger.

Eventually though, you nod. Defeat.

You weren't exactly sure what to expect. Always curious but never ever daring to try and find his brother to ask him, you just let the pieces lie. It wasn't your place to ask, so you stopped searching for answers quickly enough. In the blink of an eye, or maybe even less, everyone you knew through Genji, walked right on out. It was like without him, they had no reason to tolerate you or amuse you any longer. That had been a surprise. People you spent years knowing and hanging out with just...gone. At least Hanzo wasn't much of a shocker, you weren't close and after knowing him for a rather large chunk of your life he had barely said ten words to you until Genji died.

So while not knowing what his story was, you were also pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to shock you any more than losing everyone in your life had. In retrospect, it was no wonder there was that... Thing 

But in reality you were wrong. By the time he was done telling you, squeezing in details where he could but keeping it to the point with his impending deadline, it was getting dark and you couldn't move. Surprised was a huge understatement at this point.

"Genji I.."

He just shook his head and smiled, and not one of those ear to ear obviously forced and faked kind. But a smile that was only tinted at the edges with a long time passed but not forgotten pain.

"It's okay. I've come to terms with it. I just... Don't think he has. Not yet."

"I can only imagine."

He looked like he was about to add on to that, mouth opening and promptly closing and this time you heard a small beep and a muffled voice. Maybe it was because the room had gone completely silent, the city around your apartment even tapering off into silence as the sun set and night started to move in. At least you lived in an okay part of town, one where people rarely bothered you after dark unless it was to ask when the next late bus would pass by. Or where the nearest convenience store was.

You knew before he even told you, that your time together was up for now. He had to leave and you didn't know when the next time you'd see him was. That made the creature damn well boil through your veins. Your skin itched and you had to resist scratching at it. It felt like something was under your skin but this was just a common way for your anxiety to show itself so you tried to ignore it. The uneasy feeling you had about him leaving you. like a voice in the back of your head or that tugging in the pit of your stomach that told you something wasn't right. You didn't want him to leave because something in you was going to snap.

But you hid your turmoil behind a weak smile, one he took as you being upset that he was leaving already. He gave your arms a soothing rub and you realized then he hadn't released his tight grip on you for more than a few seconds. As his hands left your personal space you felt completely isolated even though he was inches from you. It was scary.

You walk him to the door, even though you were sure if given the chance he'd dart out the window the same way he had come in. He promised to come see you tomorrow. Or at least call or text you, your phone number is still the same right? Of course it is. He gave you one last wide smile before the faceplate was back in place and a heartbeat later he was gone.

The second you closed the door to your apartment, the whispers started.

You couldn't understand what was being said, but it made the thing in your mind, that made up beast you had that you used to symbolize your depression and pain, writhe. sHaking your head and digging into your ears did nothing to stop it. TV and music was second to this constant whisper in your ear.

It went on for roughly two hours before it suddenly stopped. Honestly that had been more of a shock than the start of it. It wasn't uncommon to hear imaginary things thanks to anxiety that popped up when it wanted to. 

So you shook this off as just a byproduct to the emotional roller coaster you had over the last few hours. 

And you went to bed.

\--

It's close to 4 a.m. when something off in the air around you makes you stir in your sleep. It took a few seconds but you figured it out: there was a pressure on your chest that was slowly creeping up to your neck. It felt like a hand but you couldn't see in the dark. Weird. Normally there was a line of light coming in from between the wall and curtain from a streetlight down below. But tonight was pitch black.

The pressure grew tighter and you felt your air way constricting, and the panic response kicked in expect your limbs wouldn't move. You could feel your heart beat on every nerve ending, pounding harsh and screaming in pain from the slow squeeze. You wanted to thrash around but you couldn't, painfully aware of the near numbing lack of response from your legs and arms. The lack of air was making everything hot and cold at once, and you couldn't even utter a peep.

The pressure surrounded you and you felt fingers in your hair. Then the whispering came back.

You woke up screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnn. This is too short for how long it took me. Sorry. Comments and kudos are food and I appreciate it all. It means a lot because without them i'd have no idea if you guys were digging this or not.
> 
> Did i mention I take requests?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 in the works. Rating to be added once things kinda pick up. No real plot as of now, there's likely to be the smuts eventually. Lemme know if you guys want more.


End file.
